


Nozioni di ordine

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [3]
Category: Copper Point Medical - Heidi Cullinan
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, spoiler about The Doctor's Date
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Owen avrebbe voluto vederne il viso, ma sapeva che se ne avesse scoperto la faccia, Erin si sarebbe svegliato istantaneamente, seppure con lentezza e languore.
Relationships: Owen Gagnon/Erin Andreas
Series: Writober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Nozioni di ordine

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** lenzuola || **lista:** change
> 
> **Nota:** la storia contiene spoiler sul secondo libro della serie " _L'amico del dottore_ ".

Esistevano molteplici motivi per alzarsi dal letto la mattina. Uno era sicuramente osservare Erin Andreas dormire al suo fianco, con i riccioli scuri che giacevano sul cucino e spuntavano dalle lenzuola – Erin amava mettersi completamente sotto le coperte, quando si addormentava, non lasciando spuntare altro che quegli adorabili ciuffi.  
Owen avrebbe voluto vederne il viso, ma sapeva che se ne avesse scoperto la faccia, Erin si sarebbe svegliato istantaneamente, seppure con lentezza e languore. Lo avrebbe trovato adorabile, ma allo stesso tempo una fonte infinita di distrazione, considerando che entrambi dovevano recarsi a lavoro quella mattina.  
Jared stava sicuramente ancora dormendo, considerando che quel giorno non era di turno fino al pomeriggio e la cosa avrebbe potuto essere piacevole; avrebbero potuto vivere nella villa di Erin – al momento affidata ancora a quella pazza di una curatrice -, ma l'uomo aveva preferito rimanere con Owen nella casa condivisa con il dottor Kumpel, anche se quello non dava loro molta privacy, non quanta Owen avrebbe voluto.  
Erin però gli sembrava felice e tanto bastava, in effetti.  
«... Owen?» la voce impastata di Erin indusse Owen a rivolgergli uno sguardo, vedendo spuntare quel naso e quegli occhi appena socchiusi, quelle labbra un po' gonfie e un po' rosee dai baci che si erano scambiati la sera prima, dopo aver limonato, in quei preliminari che Andreas sembrava apprezzare più del sesso vero e proprio, per quanto una volta preso fosse piuttosto ricettivo.  
«Ehi.» allungò la mano, per accarezzargli la fronte e scoprirla dai capelli. «Dormito bene?»  
Erin arrossì, prima di sorridergli con quell'espressione dolcissima che assumeva nel guardarlo e allungarsi un po', alla ricerca di un bacio che, talvolta, sembrava non credere di poter pretendere. Owen, tuttavia, era ben disposto a dimostrargli il contrario e a dargliene anche più di uno.  
Qualche bacio più tardi Erin rotolò via da sotto di lui e si alzò, osservando in modo critico il letto sfatto. «Dovremmo sistemarlo.»  
«Mh... vuoi farlo tu?» propose, divertito, mentre anche lui si alzava per recuperare i vestiti. Erin lo guardò male, di quell'espressione che assumeva in genere durante il lavoro, quando ancora battibeccavano. «Mi pare che questa sia la tua stanza, quindi tocca a te.»  
Owen sbuffò, tirando via le lenzuola incriminate. «Contento? Tu però rifai il letto. Sei molto più bravo di me.» ciò gli fece guadagnare un'espressione divertita, mentre Erin cercava nel suo caos fatto di vestiti seriosi e alcuni fin troppo eleganti qualcosa da mettersi. «Forse, se oggi ti comporterai bene.»  
«Non lo faccio sempre?» la risata che uscì per nulla discreta dalla bocca dell'amante era decisamente una risposta più che esaustiva. E a Owen andava bene lo stesso, anche se avrebbe dovuto rifare il proprio letto e, probabilmente, anche quello di Erin.


End file.
